HaircutsAnd More!
by tjmack
Summary: My Drabbles....New Fluff Related Drabble Posted!
1. Matt's Haircut

"Hold still."

"Lehman I swear."

"I said hold still, I'm almost done."

"Damn Lehman."

"Well that wouldn't have happened if you would have held still."

"Well, maybe if I went to an actual barber, then my ear wouldn't have gotten nicked."

"Oh stop your whining, it's not even bleeding."

"Oh that's your defense."

"Not my defense so much as it is the truth."

"Oh really."

"Matt it's not bleeding, I barely pricked the skin, god why are men such babies."


	2. Love and War

"Do not laugh"

"I'm sorry...it's just...so...damn funny"

"Matthew Joseph Flannery I said don't laugh"

"Can't help it Lehman"

"I didn't do it by choice"

"Oh really"

"Yeah really"

"So then how did you get so wet?"

"Frank sprayed me with that damn water hose"

"Oh"

"Matt stop laughing"

"Cannot help it...god...the pain"

"Good, you deserve it"

"What about Duff...did he help?"

"No...he just stood there...laughing"

"Damn that just makes it more hilarious" 

"Oh you are so going home alone tonight"

"Not fair Lehman, that's a low blow"

"All's fair in love and war"

"That's not war, that's pure torture"


	3. The Ideal Proposal

"Is it true?"

"I don't know...I don't think so."

"Well why would Cheryl lie about it?"

"I don't know, but why wouldn't Matt tell me?"

"Because he's mindful."

"No..no...that's dogs, he's mindful about dogs."

"Emily, I think it might be true."

"Well then why wouldn't Cheryl have told me?"

"Probably because she promised Matt, she wouldn't."

"Okay well then why did she tell you. She had to know you'd tell me."

"True."

"There's Matt I guess I'll find out."

"Hey Matt wait up."

"Yeah."

"So Cheryl seems to think you bought me an engagement ring."

"Why would Cheryl think that?"

"Because apparently you showed her it, and told her you bought it."

"What if I did?"

"Why haven't you proposed yet?"

"Because it's not exactly romantic to propose during a negotiation."

"It's not exactly romantic to tell someone, who is going to tell someone, that's going to blab it to the world either."

"True."

"So Matt is it true?"

"Lia, you do understand that some things are to remain a secret right?"

"I do understand that...I just don't abide by it."

"Figures."


	4. A Look Between Lovers

**Just a little Drabble Fluff for all my fluff addict friends **

* * *

Matt stood in place, refusing to move, afraid that the image in front of him was a figment of his imagination, and that he couldn't take. To think that she might not have came out of that in one piece, well it made him sick to his stomach. The sheer thought of losing her, it scared him.

She walked closer and closer, the smile on her face growing larger and larger. Matt had no control over himself and more, as he slowly wrapped his arms around her thin frame. Drawing her body close to him, in a hug that anyone could see was more than platonic. He ran one hand through her hair, as the other one rub her back in gentle movements.

He leaned back slightly, his deep brown eyes staring into her hazel ones. He smiled softly at her, before drawing her back into his arms. He then realized that, this would go down as the moment he realized that he was madly in love this woman.


	5. New Year's Day

**It's a little word heavy...okay...well more than a little...it's just about 350 words...but It's extra special fluff written for all my fluff addict friends :)**

Emily woke up to the dimly lit bedroom. Thankful for that after the night they had, had. New Years always had been her one excuse to drink however much she wanted. Although she had promised herself that she wouldn't get to drunk last night, considering that Cheryl had done the most evil thing, and made her and Matt work the next morning.

She had decided years ago that it should be against the law to make anyone work New Years Day. I mean who wants to go to work with the worlds worst hangover? She sure as hell didn't want to.

She stretched slightly, before realizing that she only had what appeared to be a very toned down version of a hangover. Only a slight pounding of the head, and a slight queasy feeling in her stomach. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad, not for her at least. Matt however had drank, everyone under the table last night, Frank and Duff included.

Emily turned onto her side, so she could face Matt. She ran her hand through his thick, unruly black hair, before laying her head on his chest.

"Mmmhmmm," Matt moaned, before curling his arm around Emily, pulling her closer to him.

"Do you understand how much I love you?" Emily asked, peering into Matt's deep brown eyes.

"Yeah...I love you too Em...so much," Matt said, kissing her forehead.

Emily sighed contently, wrapping her arm around Matt's stomach.

"I am completely content on staying right here for the rest of the day," Emily sighed.

"Really? I think we should call in sick," Matt said, running his hand through Emily's hair.

"I don't think Cheryl would appreciate that," Emily said, almost willing to agree.

"I think she might be expecting it. Especially after how much I drank last night," Matt said.

"I don't know Matt...I think we should go to work, but we do have to shower..." Emily let her sentence trail off, as she slid out of bed, Matt following close behind.

"Matt..." Emily giggled, as she started to run the water.


	6. A Dance Floor Surprise

**Once again...a little heavy for a drabble...but written for my fluffy friends.**

Matt grabbed a hold of Emily's hand, as they twirled their way onto the dance floor. Emily was curious as to how this would go, considering she had never once seen Matt Flannery step foot on a dance floor.

He carefully placed one hand on her back, and took her hand in his with his other hand. He carefully started to twirl them around the dance floor in a slow motion sort of way, and Emily felt her heart melt. Matt Flannery could dance, he could really dance.

The DJ, said something that she couldn't quite make-out into the microphone, before the actual song started to play. Her eyes lit up at the sound of the music. It was their song, the song that defined their relationship to the fullest. She sighed contently, before laying her head against Matt's chest, inhaling the scent of his cologne. She loved the way he smelled. She would catch herself every morning, laying her head on his shoulder just to inhale his scent.

Matt placed a simple subtle kiss on her cheek, as he guided them along the dance floor. He felt happy, he felt content. He saw a small dimpled smile on her face, and knew she was thinking the same thing.

Emily snaked her arms around Matt's neck as the last few lines of '_We Are Man and Wife'_ echoed through the speakers.

Emily had fallen in love with the Michelle Featherstone song almost immediately. Matt being the macho man he was. Was a little skeptical at first. He just couldn't deny that little light that came on in Emily's eyes every time she heard that song.

He was really glad he had picked it out, to be their first dance...as Man and Wife.


End file.
